Encuentros nocturnos
by naru.gaarafan
Summary: En la noche surge un inesperado encuentro entre dos ninjas, Gaara del Desierto empieza a comportarse de una forma inusual... ¿quien es ella?
1. Chapter 1

En la oscuridad de la noche, Gaara se encontraba apoyado de brazos cruzados contra la pared de un callejón solitario de Konoha. La noche era clara, cuajada de estrellas, y la luna llena iluminaba aquella solitaria calle.

El ninja estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, era una noche más, una noche de insomnio absoluto, una noche que muy pronto se vería alterada.

De repente escuchó pasos que se acercaban apresuradamente, luego más despacio, y otra vez deprisa, se acercaban, dirigiéndose hacia él, no cabía la menor duda. Se puso en guardia, ¿quien corría así a esas horas?

Al final de la calle distinguió una sombra, alguien corría y parecía que lloraba, la persona en cuestión no se debió de percatar de su presencia…

Por fin vio a una chica corriendo, ésta se tapaba la cara con el brazo y gimoteaba, ya estaba a escasos metros de él… al parecer no había visto que estaba ahí, pero justo cuando llegó ante él la chica paró, dejó de sollozar y bajó su brazo.

Gaara contempló unos ojos transparentes que le devolvían la mirada, ambos se quedaron mirándose sin saber qué decir.

- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? - preguntó tímidamente una kunoichi de pelo azul mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, topándose contra la pared.

Gaara avanzó hacia ella y puso su mano en la pared, al lado del rostro de la muchacha.

- ¿Por qué corrías? – preguntó bruscamente.

Hinata Hyuga temblaba de pies a cabeza, adoptó su postura de pies torcidos, juntó los dedos de sus manos y bajó la cabeza.

- Yo… yo… es que… yo… he descubierto a Naruto con otra y yo…

- ¿Uzumaki Naruto? – preguntó Gaara muy despacio, mientras escrutaba a la ninja de arriba abajo, como si quisiera comérsela con la mirada – Mírame, Hinata…

Al oír su nombre, Hinata se echó aún más a temblar y levantó poco a poco la vista encontrándose con unos ojos verdes que la miraban sin pestañear.

- Ese Naruto, no es más que un niño… y yo… soy un hombre – dijo Gaara mientras se acercaba aún más a la tímida Hinata.

Ésta se ruborizó al instante y pudo apreciar el olor que desprendía Gaara, un olor que recordaba a flores y amaneceres en el desierto. Al decir esto apoyó el otro brazo en la pared, de forma que Hinata estaba acorralada.

- Yo… yo… ¿qué… quieres de mi?

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? No quiero estar solo esta noche, eso es todo.

Hinata volvió a agachar la cabeza, no pudo sostener aquella mirada, toda su sangre se agolpaba contra su pecho y sintió unos fuertes latidos. Ella misma se sorprendió de ver como relajaba de pronto sus brazos y estos se aferraban al cuello de Gaara. Este, sorprendido, quitó las manos de la pared y la rodeó por la cintura.

Ambos podían notar los latidos del otro, su aliento…

Cuando se miraron de nuevo, Hinata cerró los ojos, Gaara no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se acercó más aún, notaba el aliento de la kunoichi en su rostro y miró sus labios, tenía que hacerlo, sólo acercarse un poco más y…

- ¡Hey, Gaara! ¡Temari, le encontré está aquí! – grito de pronto Kankuro a escasos metros de distancia.

Como si tuvieran un resorte, Gaara y Hinata se separaron al instante, y Kankuro se percató que Gaara estaba tan colorado como el color de su pelo, al igual que Hinata.

Ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada y cuando Gaara ya se marchaba detrás de su hermano, se dio ligeramente la vuelta. Hinata sólo pudo leer el movimiento de sus labios.

- "Eres mi presa"


	2. Chapter 2

Han pasado tres días desde aquel encuentro en el callejón y Hinata Hyuga se encontraba confusa¿sería posible¿de verdad ocurrió¿y con ese chico? Precisamente él, al que todos temían enfrentarse durante el examen... "Gaara del Desierto", susurró para sí la kunoichi mientras paseaba con su compañero Kiba.

- ¿Has dicho algo Hinata?

- ¡No! no... yo... quiero decir no, Kiba-kun – se apresuró a responder nerviosa.

Seguro que si Kiba se enteraba de ese encuentro no le gustaría nada, para él sería confraternizar con el enemigo nada menos, y menudo enemigo, después de lo que vieron... las imágenes aún estaban recientes en la memoria de su equipo: aquel ninja de la Lluvia elevándose en el aire, aquella frialdad... la sangre, el silencio, y luego la muerte.

Hinata intentó borrar esas imágenes de su mente, "Gaara es un demonio", se empezó a repetir constantemente, una y otra vez, "Gaara es un monstruo", "no tiene sentimientos"... Naruto sin embargo...

Pero cuando pensaba en aquellos ojos verdes que parecían hechizarla, una vez más se tenía que repetir, "Gaara es un demonio, un demonio..."

Finalmente Hinata decidió que tenía que borrar de su cabeza aquel encuentro como fuese, todo tenía que volver a la normalidad.

Pasaron otros dos días, Hinata se encontraba entrenando sola en el bosque cuando un niño se acercó apresuradamente hacia ella.

- ¿Tu eres Hinata verdad? Al fin te encontré... toma, me dieron esto para ti – dijo el niño jadeante por el cansancio y tendiéndola un pequeño rollo.

- ¡Espera¿Quién... te lo ha dado?

Pero el niño ya se había marchado corriendo.

Hinata se puso muy nerviosa y no quiso imaginarlo. Lo desenrolló y vio una caligrafía que no había visto. Tan sólo ponía:

"En el árbol de la colina, a medianoche"

No estaba firmado, pero a Hinata la dio un vuelco el corazón, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, y ese no era el estilo de Naruto precisamente, además conocía su letra. Sin duda era él, era Gaara.

Aquel día Hinata no pudo hacer nada, se distraía continuamente con los entrenamientos y por suerte no la habían asignado ninguna misión. En un principio descartó por completo el ir a la cita, pero según avanzaban las horas... algo en su interior la decía que tenía que ir, una mínima parte de ella la empujaba. Todo era tan confuso, no sabía que hacer. Pero finalmente se engañó a si misma diciéndose que a lo mejor podría obtener algún tipo de información, que podría ir como un deber de ninja, o incluso para dejar las cosas claras.

Hinata se armó de valor, y con el pretexto de realizar más entrenamiento, se dirigió todo lo silenciosamente que pudo al lugar de la cita, rezando para no encontrarse con nadie más y que aquello estuviese solitario.

Cuando alcanzó el árbol, pasaban dos minutos de la medianoche, pero allí no había nadie. De pronto se sintió un poco estúpida¿y si se tratase de alguna broma?

Apoyó la mano contra el tronco del árbol y contempló las estrellas, aquella noche hacía un poco de viento, el silencio era sepulcral hasta que este se vio interrumpido. Se oyó un pequeño crujido de rama y de repente Gaara apareció a dos escasos centímetros delante del rostro de Hinata, la cual obviamente se dio un buen susto. Gaara estaba boca abajo, manteniendo los pies adheridos a la rama con su chakra.

- No eres muy puntual – y dicho esto bajó.

Hinata estaba paralizada y notaba que le ardían las orejas, no sabía si por miedo o por otra cosa aún peor. Gaara se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a pasear alrededor suyo en silencio. Hinata cada vez estaba más nerviosa y comenzó a temblar a pesar de que no hacía mucho frío. De repente se oyó un trueno, seguido de un gran relámpago, parecía que se avecinaba una tormenta. Poco a poco el viento dejó de soplar y unas inmensas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer con fuerza. De nuevo otro trueno y otro relámpago.

- Será... mejor resguardarse... mira, allí – señaló Hinata.

Se conocía el bosque a la perfección y sabía que había una pequeña cueva cerca. Muchas veces se iba allí sola para pensar. Ambos corrieron y entraron dentro empapados.

- Tsk, mierda – musitó Gaara, al cual no le gustaba nada el agua y menos aún mojarse – El clima de este país me va a matar – dijo con malestar.

Hinata rió tímidamente, sorprendiéndose de si misma... todo su miedo se había ido de golpe.

Enseguida consiguieron hacer una fogata y Gaara comenzó a quitarse la ropa que tenía empapada, quedándose con una camiseta de rejilla. Luego se sentó delante del fuego y miró a Hinata, la cual no había movido un músculo de su cuerpo mientras veía como se despojaba de sus ropas.

- Si no te quitas eso enfermarás – dijo con su semblante serio.

Hinata de nuevo se ruborizó pero sabía que tenía razón, así que se quitó su abrigo y finalmente se quedó con una camiseta color lila que le quedaba ajustada.

De nuevo un silencio aterrador en la cueva, Hinata miraba al fuego pero sabía que dos ojos verdes estaban clavados en ella.

- ¿Me tienes miedo? – soltó de repente Gaara.

A Hinata le resultaba extraña aquella pregunta¿miedo, pues claro que lo tenía... ¿cómo no iba a tenerlo? Pero alzó la vista para verle y titubeó en su respuesta.

- No... yo... no se... ¿qué es lo que pretendes? – se atrevió a preguntar.

Gaara no dijo nada, se levantó para sentarse al lado de Hinata. Al cabo de unos segundos y de mirarla fijamente se señaló la frente.

- ¿Ves esto?

- S... sí – respondió Hinata algo vacilante, no sabía hasta donde quería llegar. – Amor¿verdad?

- Me lo hice yo mismo, jurándome que a partir de ese día sólo me amaría a mi mismo.

- Y eso... ¿por qué me lo cuentas¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Gaara se acercó aún más y de nuevo sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. A Hinata le latía tan fuertemente el corazón contra su pecho que pensaba que Gaara podría oírlo.

- Desde que te vi he sentido la necesidad de... quebrantar esa norma.

Hinata no pudo decir nada, su cabeza era un auténtico remolino¿de verdad aquel chico...? Pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar vio como Gaara se tumbó a su lado apoyando la cabeza encima de sus piernas, sin pedir permiso, sin decir nada, como si tal cosa.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca me han herido, nunca... pero siempre noto un dolor aquí, constantemente – dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

- Como un vacío... – dijo Hinata con tristeza.

- Sí, eso es, como un profundo vacío... la soledad confunde ¿sabes, puede hacer perderte la razón.

- Te... comprendo.

- ¿En serio? – Gaara la miraba ahora con suspicacia y Hinata agachó la cabeza para mirarle.

- Todos nos hemos sentido solos, alguna vez en nuestras vidas...

Gaara miró los ojos de la chica Hyuga y vio que estos brillaban, por una vez en su vida, sentía paz en su interior y el pecho ya no le dolió tanto como antaño.

………………………………..

Fuera continuaba lloviendo y el fuego crepitaba al lado de los dos ninjas con más fuerza.

Así, en silencio, transcurrieron unos minutos. Hinata se encontraba apoyada sobre la fría pared de la cueva, con las piernas estiradas y la cabeza de Gaara apoyada sobre ellas a modo de almohada. Hinata vio que Gaara cerraba sus ojos¿en qué estaría pensando, se preguntó. Entonces miró su cuerpo, tumbado a su lado boca arriba, para de nuevo dirigir su mirada a su rostro, limpio, inmaculado, sin un pequeño arañazo o marca alguna, salvo la cicatriz de su frente. Muy lentamente Hinata acercó su mano para tocar aquella cicatriz pero cuando faltaban dos centímetros, un pequeño escudo de arena surgió de la nada, impidiendo llegar a tocarle.

- Perdona – dijo Gaara aún con los ojos cerrados, levantó la mano alzando dos de sus dedos y susurró algo, la arena desapareció al instante.

Entonces Hinata pasó las yemas de sus dedos por aquella cicatriz.

- ¿Te duele? – la pregunta de repente sonó estúpida en su cabeza.

- No.

Continuó acariciando, sólo con las yemas de sus dedos, aquella herida, pero no se limitó a esa zona. Hinata Hyuga deslizó con cuidado sus dedos por el resto de su rostro, los ojos, la nariz, hasta llegar a unos labios finos y delgados. Gaara seguía con los ojos cerrados y permanecía en silencio, por lo que Hinata continuó bajando su mano por su barbilla para llegar a su cuello, acariciándole suavemente.

Enseguida notó que el vello del chico se le erizaba, suponía que le gustaba, por lo que continuó y deslizó su mano por el pecho, viendo a través de la camiseta de rejilla una piel tan pálida como la suya propia.

Se detuvo en el corazón posando su mano y notó, a pesar de la tranquilidad que mostraba Gaara, un ritmo cardíaco algo acelerado.

La muchacha continuó deslizando su mano a través de todo el dorso y llegó al ombligo, titubeó y le miró de reojo a la cara, pero él continuaba con los ojos cerrados, en silencio. Asombrada de su propio atrevimiento, Hinata deslizó su mano hasta llegar a tocar el pantalón, pero al rozar la cremallera notó que la mano de Gaara se aferró con fuerza a su muñeca, deteniéndola.

- No sigas.

- Perdona… yo… yo pensé… - Hinata se ruborizó de nuevo y miró a Gaara, el cual ya había abierto sus ojos y la miraba con seriedad.

- Si me excito demasiado… podrías morir – se limitó a decir.

En la mente de Hinata apareció la cara sonriente de Naruto y comprendió, sabía lo que aquello significaba, Gaara era el portador de un demonio, al igual que Naruto.

De nuevo sintió su mano libre y Gaara se incorporó para quedar frente a ella, este aferró el cuello de la muchacha con su mano y se acercó a su rostro… Hinata temblaba y un sudor frío recorrió toda su espalda¿qué hacía?

Muy lentamente, Gaara se acercó a su mejilla y la lamió con la lengua de abajo a arriba, muy despacio. Luego se dirigió a su oreja, Hinata podía percibir su aliento.

- Buena chica – susurró con voz grave.

Hinata estuvo a punto del desmayo.

(¿continuación?) 


	3. Chapter 3

Lentamente, la mano de Gaara se alejó del cuello de Hinata y esta puso su mano en la mejilla para secársela. El ninja de la arena retrocedió unos pasos y se dio la vuelta cruzándose de brazos. Solos, en aquella cueva, un nuevo silencio se apoderó del lugar y el único sonido era el de las llamas provenientes de la hoguera y de la fuerte lluvia que caía en el exterior.

De espaldas a Hinata, al cabo de unos tensos segundos, Gaara habló en un tono algo inusual en él.

- Tú no sientes miedo de mí, no has salido huyendo… ¿por qué?

Hinata extendió un brazo y dio un paso vacilante hacia él.

- Yo… te quiero…

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Gaara se llevó una mano a la cabeza, algo le pasaba, un dolor agudo… Hinata se acercó a él con preocupación.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿estás bien?

- No… no es nada – a Gaara le temblaba la voz y tenía los ojos y dientes apretados por el dolor – (Debo controlarlo… por favor ahora no… argh)

Hinata no sabía qué hacer, aquel dolor que Gaara sentía no quería desaparecer, y al cabo de unos pocos segundos, el ninja se dejó caer de rodillas y su gritó resonó en las paredes de la cueva.

- ¡Gaara-kun! – Hinata corrió hacia él e hizo algo insólito, le abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

Hinata le abrazaba como a un niño pequeño, la cabeza de Gaara estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de la kuonichi y esta susurraba por encima de su cabeza (se te pasará…), balanceándole con ternura y poniendo su mano donde parecía dolerle. De pronto, Gaara se sintió mejor, el dolor se le fue en un instante, nunca le había ocurrido algo así. Logró relajarse y sintió como los suaves dedos de Hinata le acariciaban su cabello rojizo. Y entonces lo sintió. Hinata le besó en la frente, justo donde tenía su cicatriz.

A partir de ahí, un calor repentino se expandió desde ese punto llegando a cada célula de su cuerpo, su corazón golpeó fuerte contra su pecho y se sintió excitado.

- ¿Por qué yo, Hinata?

- Tienes los ojos de haber sufrido una terrible soledad, te sientes débil, inferior, sientes que no vales nada y que todo el mundo te mira con odio por ello. Sientes que tu vida se está convirtiendo en un infierno y sientes miedo de ser quién eres y de cómo eres. Sientes que gritas y que nadie te escucha. Sientes un dolor constante que cuya única cura no puedes alcanzar. Sientes que todo se desvanece alrededor tuyo hasta el punto de no sentirte persona. Sientes que no tienes objetivos y temes fallar en todo. Aunque tienes compañeros, no tienes amigos verdaderos y te sientes confuso, aturdido, perdido, solo...

El ninja de la arena alzó la vista para contemplar aquellos ojos transparentes, tenía toda la razón en cada una de sus palabras.

- ... tan solo... como yo me he sentido siempre.

Entonces Gaara comprendió sus palabras, en realidad hablaba también de ella misma. Bajo de nuevo la vista, sin dejar de apoyarse se dio cuenta de donde tenía su cabeza. Alzó su mano para ponerla en el pecho de Hinata, era de tacto suave y firme. Hinata se ruborizó al instante, estaba confundida.

- ¿Qué… qué haces? Creí que no…

- Esta noche no pasará de nuevo, yo tengo el control.

Dicho esto y sin dejar de acariciar aquel pecho, Gaara se incorporó y se dirigió como había hecho antes, lentamente hacia el rostro de la kunoichi. Hinata sintió de nuevo aquella humedad esta vez dentro de su oreja, la respiración de Gaara era intensa. El ninja cogió, quizá con algo de brusquedad, la mano de Hinata y la guió hasta su entrepierna. Al notar el abultado paquete, Hinata dio un pequeño respingo. Fue entonces cuando Gaara la susurró al oído con voz grave:

- Hinata… haz que me sienta vivo.

Gaara se medio recostó sobre el suelo y Hinata inició un camino de descenso hacia el miembro de Gaara. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y sabía cómo complacerle.

Al sentir el tacto y la humedad de la lengua de Hinata en su miembro, Gaara emitió un gemido. Si bien al principio el ritmo era algo lento, Gaara la cogió con fuerza del cabello y la instó a que fuese más deprisa. Hinata podía oír los gemidos del ninja, los cuales se asemejaban más a gruñidos de bestia.

Más rápido.

El fuego crepitaba ahora con mayor fuerza.

Ya no oían la lluvia.

Más rápido.

En el momento del éxtasis, Gaara arqueó su espalda y cerró fuertemente los ojos, emitiendo un grito ahogado. Hinata sintió entonces algo cálido bajando por su garganta… se separó y tosió un poco.

Gaara se acercó de nuevo a ella, cogiéndola del cuello como había hecho antes, pero esta vez la besó en los labios, demostrando más ternura.

- Buena chica… - dijo de nuevo, y se levantó subiéndose los pantalones.

Hinata le miraba entre aturdida y avergonzada, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Sentada en el suelo, apretó sus muslos, ya que hacía un rato comenzó a notar su propia excitación. Gaara, sin decir nada, se dirigió a la pared opuesta de la cueva y se apoyó contra la pared, quedando ambos frente a frente, ¿qué pretendía?

La kunoichi pudo observar como Gaara cerraba los ojos y levantaba una mano para realizar un sencillo sello. Hinata sintió a la vez miedo y excitación, ya había visto de lo que Gaara era capaz de hacer y temió por su vida.

De repente Hinata sintió algo en sus muñecas, unos remolinos de arena se aferraron a ellas, de modo que las muñecas las tenía maniatadas, la fuerza de la arena hizo que levantase así sus brazos maniatados y sintió como se levantaba del suelo sin esfuerzo.

El ninja de la arena entonces alzó la vista y la miró, la locura se reflejaba en su mirada verde, fría como el hielo. Extendió su brazo y aparecieron más remolinos de arena los cuales aprisionaron a Hinata contra la pared, ésta quería gritar, pero no pudo. Sintió que se elevaba lentamente por la fría pared de la cueva, la arena parecía aferrada a la misma. Más arena apareció en sus tobillos, y ésta obligó a la kunoichi a separar sus piernas.

Entonces Gaara se acercó lentamente, aún con el brazo en alto, susurrando sellos incomprensibles. Al ver como sus ropas se hacían jirones, acuchilladas por la propia arena, Hinata gritó. Aquel grito pareció excitar aún más a Gaara, el cual no estaba haciendo otra cosa que "jugar con su presa".

Al no disponer ya de la ropa, Hinata notó como algo húmedo y caliente bajaba lentamente por su muslo. Al ver aquel líquido transparente, Gaara se acercó, y lo lamió subiendo hasta el origen del mismo. Hinata estaba por fin a su merced. Esta temblaba pero no podía moverse debido a aquella trampa de arena que la tenía sujeta contra la pared. Cuando la lengua de Gaara se hundió más en ella, Hinata cerró fuerte los ojos y gimió.

- Gaa… Gaa… ra…

Al oír su nombre, el ninja aumentó el ritmo, eso le volvió a excitar. Hinata miró hacia abajo y era como contemplar a una bestia que por fin se estaba dando su mejor banquete.

De repente, pasados unos minutos, todo pareció enmudecer en la cueva, Hinata no pudo oír nada y sintió aquella explosión de placer que salía de su propio cuerpo. Se hizo la oscuridad y de pronto sintió frío, un frío intenso… cerró sus ojos quedando inconsciente.

………………

Al abrir los ojos, Hinata se encontraba sentada apoyada sobre la pared de la cueva, se sentía muy confusa y la dolía la cabeza…

De repente escrutó todo lo que había a su alrededor y vio que Gaara tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas y permanecía con los ojos cerrados, como al principio. Un momento… Hinata se miró, estaba vestida. Entonces comprendió.

- (Lo he soñado) – pensó – (todo fue un sueño…)

Contempló a Gaara y muy lentamente acercó su mano para tocar su cicatriz, pero cuando faltaban dos centímetros, un pequeño escudo de arena surgió de la nada, impidiendo llegar a tocarle.

- Perdona – dijo Gaara aún con los ojos cerrados, levantó la mano alzando dos de sus dedos y susurró algo, la arena desapareció al instante.

Entonces Hinata pasó las yemas de sus dedos por aquella cicatriz y evitó hacer la pregunta que en su sueño había realizado.

Continuó acariciando, sólo con las yemas de sus dedos, aquella herida, para posteriormente explorar el resto de su rostro, los ojos, la nariz, hasta llegar a los labios. Gaara seguía con los ojos cerrados y permanecía en silencio, Hinata pensó en su sueño y continuó bajando su mano por la barbilla para llegar al cuello, acariciándole suavemente.

Notó igualmente que el vello del chico se le erizaba, por lo que continuó y deslizó su mano por el pecho, y través de todo el dorso llegó finalmente al ombligo, titubeó y le miró de reojo a la cara, pero él continuaba con los ojos cerrados, en silencio. Hinata deslizó su mano hasta llegar a tocar el pantalón, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir entonces, pero al rozar la cremallera, Gaara no la detuvo, por lo que lentamente se la bajó e introdujo su mano.

El ninja abrió los ojos y miró a Hinata, tenía una mueca de satisfacción en su mirada que daba un poco de miedo.

- Hinata, haz que me sienta vivo… esta noche.

Fin.


End file.
